Our main objectives are to continue our studies on poly (ADP-ribose) polymerase along two broad lines: One dealing with relationships between poly ADP-ribosylation of chromosomal proteins and functions in chromatin; and secondly, to continue our studies on the overall importance of this nuclear protein modification on chromatin structure and architecture.